Ben Tennyson (D7:E55
Benjamin Kole "Ben" Tennyson is a Human from and alternate version of planet Earth in Kenn 10: Omnistorm who wields an Ultimatrix. Appearance Benjamin Kole Tennyson looks physically identical to his mainstream Kimension 63 counterpart Ben Tennyson in all aspects excluding colouring. This Ben has hair as white as the first snowfall and grey eyes. His skin is somewhat pale though not by any means does it look like he has not seen the sun: Much like his hair this Ben chooses to wear all white and grey clothing and has his Ultimatrix on his right wrist much like most other Bens do. AT times though his clothing consists of mainly whites and greys Ben does wear brown or black or dark blue jeans. Personality This version of Ben has a similar personality to the Ben 10.000 from teh timeline where he remained in alien form for many years. He is series, determained and can come across as cold or emotionless. There are times however such as when Ben is alone taht he truely lets his emotions show.. In truth Ben is a very sad young anti-hero, he has lost everything and everyone he loves and; despite his violent actions toward those that would count as evil Ben only wants back that which he has lost. When he is sure he is alone Ben will at times cry over the loss of those he loved but not in front of other people. Ben has, in his dilusional desire to fix his world or universe failed to see what he has become. To an extent he has become that which he hates most of all, a murderer. HE believes, as the choice of clothing might suggest that he is innocent, that he is saving his world in the long run from horrible people and the devistation they might cause. He is not a cruel person to civilians, nor would he be considered any sort of war lord or dictator. Powers and Abilities Unlike all Prime Bens his age this Ben only posesses the Ultimatrix though, unlike the normal there is no completed Omnitrix but instead an updated Ultimatrix. Weaknesses Without his Ultimatrix Ben is nothing more then a human boy with grief issues and emotional problems. HE is able to be killed just as easily as any other human can. Biography Benjamin Kole Tennyson was born to Sandra and Carl Tennyson in the seventh dimension of the fifty-fifth universe. His life went much like that of his main counterparts for the first ten years until the summer he was to find the Omnitrix. Just as D63 Ben and all other Bens that found an Omnitrix this one went on his summer trip with his cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max while his version of Kennedy remained at home just as she did in the main stream Universe 55 version of Kennedy. Soon after finding the Omnitrix and with Grandpa Max revealing very quickly his roll as a Plumber to his grandchildren Ben would become a small time summer hero. This would not last long though as the first time Ben ran into Villgax the alien mennace would manage to kill both Gwen and Max right before Ben's eyes. Ben managed to escape by the skin of his teeth, barely staying alive and managing to keep the Omnitrix out of the evil alien's grasp. With great sadness the boy managed to make his way to another enclosed inactive Plumber base where he hid and recouperated from his injries. During this time however Villgax managed to locate Ben's mother, father and little sister; killing the trio on national television having hacked into all stations as a message to Ben. At the same time this served to give away Ben's secret to the world and many people found themselves going into hiding to avoid the wrath of Villgax in his search for the young hero. From his hiding place Ben began to train with the Omnitrix spending all his time and energy training and stewing in his fury at the squid. It didn't take more then a year before Villgax had departed from teh Planet and allowed Ben to come out from hiding. Knowing his Grandpa Max would want him to be a hero and not embrase the horrible feelings that had stirred in him for a year Ben took on the mantle of The White Guardian, Over time Ben would run into many of the same villains as his prime counterparts and, unlike his Good counterparts this Ben would have a sort of...law. He would give the villains two chances to mend their ways and, provided they followed that they would be watched andallowed to reintegrate into society though under supervision. If however they were not going to follow this rule, Ben would....kill them. One by one certain villains would fall at the boy's hands as he grew from the 11 year old boy he had been to the 16 year old that would stand before them. There was a problem however, as Ben's Omnitrix would malfunction and, of his own volition the teen would venture away to find Azmuth the creator the Omnitrix and request it be fixed. Not knowing of his actions toward the villains on his own Planet and believing the boy truely had good intentions, finding him worthy and knowing of Max's death the Galvan would bestow the Ultimatrix upon The white Guardian. Relationships Family Ben loves his famly dearly and, though all of them are in fact dead he would do anything to bring them back. Friends All of Ben's friends and possible love interests are dead. Other Ben holds a high respect for his dead Grandpa Max, and the Plumbers though he does not believe the yare doing a good enough job. He protects the people of his world and cares dearly for all of them. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *This Ben's favorite colour is White as opposed to Grey. *Unlike many of the alternate versions of Ben who lost their Grandpa Max's this Ben did not become completely evil. *HE likes Heavy Metal music. Gallery gray.png grayult.png|White Guardian's Ultimatrix protogray.png|White Guardians' Original Omnitrix normal clothes.png ultimatrixg.png maxgreyshirt.png|White Guardian's Grandpa Max kidgray.png|Young White Guardian Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes